


【5DV/5DG】弟与哥与哥的恋爱修罗场

by lihuamaokoai



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 5D捡了G子回家然后和G啪和哥啪……没双飞，有哥怀尼禄提及，蛋初夜和G（。





	【5DV/5DG】弟与哥与哥的恋爱修罗场

　　天知道他是怎么被两个哥哥按在床上的。  
　　确切来说是Vergil和Gilver，Dante偶然捡到了沉睡中的Gilver，而他的正牌哥哥差点儿就把自己的拙劣复制品砍成了两半。Dante在随时可能血流成河的危险环境中胆战心惊地努力调节气氛，后来？鬼知道后来Vergil和Gilver聊了些什么，他们俩就放下矛盾达成共识一起来找Dante了。  
　　Gilver的身体一直处在崩溃边缘，仅靠Dante的血液根本解决不了问题。Vergil非常清楚长期没有足够魔力供应所带来的无力，难得的放下了对Dante拒绝表现出来的独占欲，把弟弟暂时借给了自己的模仿品。  
　　Gilver拒绝拆下他脸上的绷带，修长纤细的身体趴跪在床边抚弄Dante半勃的阴茎，手指灵巧地握住柱身游走在头部和根部之间。“和以前比，变大了。”他沉吟良久，说出一个让Dante感到骄傲的结论。  
　　Vergil拥住弟弟的肩膀与他接吻，听到仿制品的发言时没忍住狠狠咬了一口Dante的舌头，铁锈味顿时伴着他半身压在喉中的痛呼蔓延在口中。“你是在提醒我，Dante和你上过床吗？”他放开Dante，好不容易才忍下涌上心头的杀意。  
　　“那么，还真是对不起。”Gilver眯起眼睛笑起来，“要怪就怪我是你的复制品吧，还是最恶劣的那种。”他对Dante产生的扭曲爱意无疑来自本体，因为Vergil爱Dante，所以Gilver也会去爱Dante。“反正——对Dante来说只要是你，就可以的吧？”  
　　“……”肇事人Dante默默移开了目光，Vergil的眼刀都要把他劈成两半了，可他真的无从反驳，要知道他连V都搞上床了。Vergil狠狠咬了一口弟弟的肩膀，犬牙刺进皮肤沁出血珠让Dante倒抽了一口气。  
　　Gilver玩味地戳起Dante的下体，那时还青涩的小Tony如今长成了可怕的大Dante，让他不禁回忆起美妙的那一夜。他们的初夜并不像普通恋人那样甜蜜，Gilver还记得他是如何把Tony的双手钉在床头，然后教导青涩的大男孩怎样在他体内进出，直到Tony挣开束缚把他反按在床上。Gilver舔舔嘴唇吻起铃口，舌尖绕着冠状沟打转，满意地感受着口中的大家伙越来越硬。  
　　Vergil在心里又添了一笔Mundus该被碎尸万段的理由。他愤怒地啃咬着弟弟的脖颈，V是他埋在心底的软弱人性，所以V理所当然地向Dante索求爱；而Urizen则是他最纯粹的欲望，这欲望中又简明易懂地包含了对Dante无意识的柔情。但是Gilver不一样，只是魔帝用来玩弄他弟弟的玩偶，偏偏这用恶意堆积出来的玩偶体内混入了Vergil不愿言说的感情。  
　　Gilver没有在乎本体压抑的怒火，他专心捧着Dante的阴茎舔弄，比记忆里大上太多的东西仅仅吞下一半就不得不被吐出。他脱下紧绷的西裤撑开干涩的穴口扩张自己，以免之后被伤到。  
　　Dante忍不住吹了声口哨，Gilver的身体比Vergil更为瘦弱，修长的双腿在他面前分开，即使自渎也带着贵族气质的优美高雅。Vergil冷哼一声从床头摸出润滑剂扔给Gilver，然后接替对方抚慰弟弟被冷落的肉棒。  
　　“我猜……”Vergil握住Dante颤动的柱身，冰凉的指尖落在铃口之上擦去溢出的前液，“你希望直接上他。”Dante眨眨眼没有否认，Vergil侧坐在他旁边有意无意地撩拨着弟弟。“说实话，到现在我还是很想杀了他。”  
　　“真巧，我也想杀了你。”Gliver冷笑起来，他的身体太僵硬了，即使润滑过后也吞不进一根手指。“我可是……不喜欢和人分享哦。”  
　　“停停停！！床上可不是打架的地方！”幽蓝的幻影剑无声凝结在空气中，Dante慌忙介入其中叫停，而迎接他的是一左一右两把呼啸而来的锋利长刀。  
　　“我们在床上打过的架还少吗？”Vergil冷哼一声，阎魔刀与Gilver所持的武士刀交叉重叠正好把Dante的脖子夹在中间，吓得Dante差点儿萎了。  
　　“这点我同意。”Gilver舔了舔嘴唇手腕一抖划破了Dante的皮肤，鲜血落在洁白的床单之上让他陶醉地发出低吟：“Tony……你可以给我更多吧？”  
　　Tony这个名字让Dante顿时屏住了呼吸，Gilver的刀刃下压想要砍进被压制者的脖颈，Vergil瞪着他架开对方的武士刀无趣地抱着阎魔刀坐在一边：“在我彻底失去耐心前，赶快解决。”  
　　“我真的很好奇，Vergil你到底是怎么同意让他上我们的床的？”Dante终于问出了口，回答他的则是转了个方向刺来的幻影剑。Vergil愤怒的目光中分明写着“闭嘴。”  
　　“嘘——”Gilver用食指按住Dante的嘴唇示意他停止追问，他跪坐在对方腿上臀部正好蹭到挺立的柱身，“有些事情在床上可是禁忌，忘了吗？”就像缠满绷带的男人不愿意在床上卸下伪装，Dante苦笑一下迎接对方贴来的冰凉嘴唇。  
　　他搂住Gilver纤瘦的身体，指尖探入做过润滑的穴口摸索，Gilver真的太紧了，毕竟他怀里的人偶睡了很久很久，记忆里浪荡的身体此刻青涩如处子。Gilver发出黏腻的鼻音抱紧Dante的脖子，指尖抚过之前被刀刃划开已经结痂的伤口，还有Vergil留下的用来发泄怒火的咬伤。“Tony。”他再次呼唤了那个久远的名字，Dante插进他后穴的手指抖了一下粗暴地向里滑进，Gilver呜咽一声紧紧抓住Dante颤个不停，因疼痛而收缩的内壁几乎要把入侵者绞碎。“慢点儿……”Gilver轻声说着吻了对方的脸颊，“还是说，你更想撕碎我？”  
　　“你是要让我像对待女士那样温柔抱你吗？”Dante缓慢抽出手指，Gilver的身体在抚弄下温顺地为他一点点打开，“你是那种喜欢温存的人吗？”  
　　“当然不是。”Gilver妖媚地笑起来，像朵勾人堕入地狱的罂粟。“我要是坏掉的话，记得把我拼起来……”他压低声音抽出Dante的手，只够容纳一根手指的穴口抵上对他来说太过巨大的凶兽。  
　　“得了吧，你没把我弄成半死就谢天谢地了。”Dante抱紧他的身体作为支柱，Gilver一口咬在Dante肩颈上然后沉下腰，先挤进去的头部硬是撑开脆弱的入口，Gilver的闷哼全被他压制在喉中。接着是粗大的柱身，紧致的肠壁死死缠绕着入侵的性器，这次换Dante忍不住痛呼出声。Gilver根本就是想用上面和下面两张嘴一起咬死他，偏偏Dante根本不敢动。如果是Vergil他肯定毫不犹豫一插到底，欣赏矜持的哥哥在极度痛苦中拼命忍耐，连那张好看的脸都拧做了一团。  
　　但是Gilver不愿意给他看脸，被Mundus丢弃的复制品像陶瓷一样脆弱易碎，反而让Dante生了怜爱之情。他一手扶着Gilver让对方慢慢适应，一手揉搓臀部按压入口帮他放松。  
　　Gilver在床上有一套奇怪的规矩，他喜欢疼痛和流血却有洁癖，热爱用刀把Tony钉在床上，可以脱裤子拒绝脱上衣，不喜欢被撕碎衣服，从不说情爱，绝不摘绷带。Dante一条一条都记得很清楚，连他自己都觉得不可思议。Gilver和Vergil在床上不一样的地方很多，后者矜持得连溢出一点呻吟都是奢求，但是不会拒绝Dante底线之内的要求，会用眼神回应Dante的情话，和年轻时动不动就见血相比着实柔软了很多。  
　　“差不多了。”Gilver努力稳定呼吸频率对他说道，Dante点点头被对方一推顺势躺下，Gilver按着自己的步调扭动起腰肢，好不容易适应了的那部分滑出他的体内又被吞下，就这样来回重复直到Gilver的身体被打开得更多。“嗯、你也大太多了……”  
　　“这话我爱听。”Dante快乐地吹起口哨，“你的技术有没有变差呢？”Gilver咧嘴一笑，面对Dante的质问不慌不忙收紧臀部将他裹住：“也许比不上Vergil……我太久没做了。”  
　　被提到的半魔长子不满地瞪了过来，正好和Dante对上视线，他飞快扭过头一句话都懒得说，脊背挺直不愿让弟弟看到一丝破绽。Dante无奈地苦笑，Gilver很快就把他的注意力拉了回来，他的性启蒙教育者一如当年那样放荡，找到节奏上下晃动的身体给Dante带来了不同于Vergil的快乐，热情主动，又暗含着令人心跳加速的危险气息。  
　　“嗯……”Gilver眯着眼发出享受的长吟，Dante浓厚的魔力与他相连补给这具脱离毁灭命运的身体，甜美的力量在体内循环让他越发迷醉。“还不错吧？希望有让你享受到。”  
　　“享受得我似乎年轻了二十岁。”Dante摸了一把自己短硬的胡渣，Vergil几天前按着他把杂草丛生的下巴剃了个干净，没多久又长出来了些。“我的哥哥也年轻了二十岁。”  
　　“哼。”Vergil冷冷地开了口，“我不介意再像二十年前一样跳进魔界。”  
　　“…………哥我错了求你别再吓我了好不好，我的小心脏可承受不住你再折腾二十年！”长久的沉默后Dante对他真诚道起歉，Gilver得到了Vergil一个宣誓胜利的轻蔑笑容，魔帝的仿制品不甘示弱地瞪了回去。  
　　“开玩笑的。”Vergil又慢悠悠说了一句安抚的话，这才让Dante放下了悬着的一颗心。  
　　“那么，我们继续吧。”Gilver勾起Dante的下巴吻了上去，之前被Vergil吓得有些萎靡的下身随着Gilver几次吞吐渐渐恢复了状态。Dante扯着Gilver的领口把他拉近，手掌扣住对方的后脑享受起Gilver的主动拥吻。在抽插过程中渐渐湿润的后穴滴下黏哒哒的爱液弄脏了半褪的西裤，Dante用空闲的那只手一把捏住对方的臀部摩挲那圈热情的穴口，然后向前握住Gilver那根颤动的小家伙用指腹搓揉头部。  
　　“嗯、别……”Gilver发出黏腻的声音仰起头，正好暴露出未被绷带包裹的苍白颈部，Dante一口咬在对方上下移动的喉结之上。“我还想多享受一会儿……”敏感的身体被Dante几下就撩拨到了高潮边缘，Gilver还不想那么快结束，Dante很喜欢对方意识到丢失主动权时有些惊慌的表情，他没有停下手里的动作，换来Gilver不满的闷哼。  
　　“放松，相信我，我的技术绝对好到让你回味无穷。”Dante舔过嘴唇扯下Gilver的西装领带，后者警告地瞪着他，“规矩规矩，我又不是不知道你到底长什么样子。”Dante虽然嘴上抱怨却没有进一步越界，Gilver也没有再做什么而是放松身体接受了Dante的爱抚，如果是过去的他肯定早就一刀砍过去血流一地了。  
　　Dante掐着Gilver的腰接过掌控权在他体内挺动，细瘦的身躯可承受不起他的力量，很快就被掐出了几道红印。“呜！”Gilver喘息着绷直脊背，快感从尾椎一路向上蔓延至头顶，他的呼吸节奏越来越紊乱，不得不承认红衣半魔早就不是Tony那个愣头青了。  
　　Dante粗壮的阴茎狂暴地彻底打开了Gilver的身体，他提起怀里轻盈的身体然后按下，胯部配合地向上挺动直直插进Gilver最深处。敏感点被大力碾过时Gilver发出勾人的呻吟声，他已经舒服得做不到游刃有余了，Dante知道用什么角度插进去能带给Gilver极度的快乐，也知道有张有弛吊一下Gilver的胃口再给予他奖励。  
　　“啊、要……”Gilver咬紧嘴唇徘徊在绝顶的界限之间，Dante按住他的肩膀阻止对方逃离，过度的快感几乎要让脆弱的复制品产生恐惧之情。Dante适时地吻了Gilver的嘴唇安抚他，很快Gilver就熟稔地与他唇舌交缠抢夺控制权，然后Gilver懊恼地丢掉了他最后一块阵地。  
　　一吻还未尽兴Gilver已经撑不下去了，挺进最深处的阴茎被他全部吃了进去，湿滑的后穴在Dante戏弄下变得乖顺柔软，每次挺进都迫不及待地缠上肉棒将火热的性器推进内部，每次拔出都依依不舍地挽留坚硬的阳物。Gilver呼吸急促，呻吟也越发淫靡，Dante知道对方快到极限了，于是加快抽插频率帮助Gilver射出来。  
　　宽大的手掌包住Gilver精巧的下身时，即使是绷带也掩不住俊美男人的失态。在又一次被狠狠撞进最深处后Gilver终于抑制不住自己的颤抖在Dante手中射了出来，久未品尝的高潮此时是那么陌生，快感如浪潮般将他吞没沉入水底，一波接一波袭来的欢愉几乎要让Gilver溺亡。好在Dante还拉着他，他给了Gilver一个结实可靠的拥抱，像根救命稻草被对方紧紧抓住不肯松手。因高潮而紧缩的肠道在渴求Dante灌满所有空隙，Dante也如他所愿泄在了向他索取精液的放荡男人体内，Gilver的青涩很快就被主人丢掉变成疯狂的榨取，这是Vergil不曾带给他的体验。  
　　“我真的对你刮目相看。”Gilver慵懒地回味着高潮的余韵，穴肉一颤一颤努力把精液留在里面，但是被彻底操开的穴口实在无能为力，白浊顺着大腿滑下流进西裤。  
　　“我说过我技术变好了吧？”Dante吻了一下Gilver的额头，原本紧紧缠绕的绷带在刚刚那场欢爱中略有松散，探出缝隙的银发被汗水打湿温顺地趴伏而下。他慢慢拔出略显疲软的阴茎却被对方阻止，Gilver舔过嘴唇在他耳边低吟：“所以我们开始下一场吧？”  
　　“先帮我清理一下如何？你不想浪费吧？”Dante离开温暖的肉壁蹭起Gilver一片泥泞的臀肉，Gilver遗憾地点点头俯下身捧着明显没有满足的肉棒吮吸。  
　　“……”一直默默看着两人缠绵的Vergil不悦地瞪了过来，无声释放出的威压实在让人无法忽视。Dante抱歉地望过来，Gilver嗤笑出声挑衅道：“不要你的弟弟了吗？”  
　　“我看你是真的想死。”Vergil沙哑着嗓子开口，“别太得寸进尺了。”  
　　“你的意思是，害怕自己技术太差没办法满足Tony吗？”Gilver轻蔑地说，“我在床技这方面，很有自信胜过正品哦？很乐意代替你侍寝。”  
　　“区区冒牌货。”对方的发言真是彻底激怒了Vergil，他沉着脸靠近Dante，Gilver做了个请的手势自觉腾出位置。Dante想说“哥你智商退回三岁小孩了吗？”却被Vergil用嘴唇堵住，Dante耸耸肩干脆和哥哥繁琐的衣物做起斗争，无论正品还是赝品他哪个哥哥都穿得禁欲又严实——除了V。  
　　Vergil裤子鼓起的轮廓无声诉说着他的苦闷，Dante小心翼翼取出那东西握在手里，他的哥哥在他手掌中颤动着渴望被爱抚。Vergil的身体在兄弟俩火热漫长的夜晚中彻底被弟弟掌控，不同于喜欢主动的Gilver，高傲的兄长很少在床上寻求控制权，更多的是被动接受弟弟的索取。他从不承认，他有多喜欢和Dante上床。  
　　“吃醋了吧？”Dante当然很快就发现了自己哥哥在闹别扭，Vergil的占有欲与Dante相比有过之无不及，童年开始他的哥哥就热衷于表达这一点。Vergil冷哼一声被Dante按倒，他用鞋跟敲了敲弟弟的后背：“别太自以为是。”  
　　“是是是……”Dante扯下Vergil修身的长裤摸索身后的入口，他哥哥自持的外表之下其实早就湿透了，这让Dante颇有成就感。“我能不能——”  
　　“直接进来吧，我能接受。”Vergil接话道，Dante真是爱死双子之间特有的默契了，他捏住哥哥紧实的臀部分开让那冒水的小穴暴露在自己眼前，粉白的后庭根本无法让人相信这里有多淫荡，那一圈软肉已经在饥渴地收缩着等待被填满。Dante炽热的目光也让Vergil脸颊发烫，他好面子的兄长努力绷住扑克脸，却绷不住自己的身体。  
　　“我进去了哦……”Dante扶着自己慢慢挺进Vergil的身体，Vergil里面是另一种美妙滋味，他的哥哥顺畅地接纳了弟弟的侵入，每一处被撑开的褶皱都是为了与Dante紧贴而存在，Dante几乎没遇到什么阻碍就一口气顶到了最深处。Vergil被填满时不自觉咬紧了嘴唇，这个小动作是骄傲的兄长用来掩饰失态的，身下的年长者低喘着努力压下本能的颤抖，拥住Dante的手指指尖很快就因为过于用力而泛白。  
　　彻底进入之后就是Vergil热情的欢迎，哥哥结实有力的双腿被Dante握在手里抬起，随着节奏收缩的肉壁紧度不输给久未欢爱的Gilver，青涩外壳之下却是早就熟透了的果实。Vergil断断续续地低喘着用手臂掩住自己的脸，只让Dante看到微启的嘴唇因为快感而被咬得通红。  
　　“Vergil，还好吗？”这句关心根本是废话，Vergil轻轻点头示意他尽管继续，Dante知道这时候的哥哥很少说话，他不会像Gilver那样热情如火地扭动腰肢放声浪叫，只是在Dante身下沉默着承欢。  
　　“嗯、Vergil……这里的感觉怎么样？”Dante挺进深处试探哥哥的反应，也许是因为有外人看着，Vergil根本是矜持到了极点，Dante仅能从兄长微颤的指尖读出对方的回答。“我今天能射在里面吗？”  
　　“随便你……”Vergil急促地喘息着，Dante知道自己哥哥有点意乱情迷了，如果是平时肯定沉着脸说不可以。Dante舔舔嘴唇用力撞入Vergil湿滑的甬道，他的兄长根本掩不住因快感而落下的泪水，让Dante忍不住遐想哥哥是怎样的表情。  
　　“我觉得Nero可以有个弟弟或者妹妹。”Dante故意刺激道，Vergil柔软的内壁立刻一紧，不知是在抗议还是同意。Dante趁势向里撞进哥哥分化出的生殖腔，Vergil溢出一声甜美的呻吟，根本是在鼓励弟弟做得更过分一些。  
　　“不、不行……”Vergil皱紧眉摇头，Nero曾经沉睡过的温暖房间被他的父亲粗暴侵入搅得一团乱，甚至妄图在里面再添一条小生命。过度的快感让高傲的半魔软成一滩春水无力反抗，此刻他不得不承认自己的身体已被弟弟征服。  
　　“我希望是个女孩儿……你可以教她拉小提琴，我可以教她跳舞。”Dante舒适地长吟一声然后开始畅想，他在Vergil最脆弱的部位里横冲直撞，爱液滴滴答答落在床单上让Vergil凌乱的衣物泥泞不堪。“……Vergil？Vergil你在听吗？”  
　　“闭嘴……去死……”Vergil几乎是用气音回答的，Dante这混蛋每次上床都能说出比之前更混账的羞辱。“赶快做完然后滚……”  
　　“我怕你不舍得让我滚。”Dante得意地吹了声口哨在他哥哥身上加了把劲儿，Vergil呜咽着紧紧遮住自己的脸，双腿无意识勾在Dante腰上，腰部轻轻晃动迎合半身的节奏。“尤其是你那里，都不想让我拔出去。”  
　　“我不介意……让你永远留在里面。”Vergil伸手去摸阎魔刀，言外之意就是帮他切掉。Dante遗憾地摇摇头缓缓向外拔出，那圈柔肉依依不舍地挽留入侵者，这让他有些无奈：“你到底想不想让我出去？”  
　　“……”Vergil偏过头没有说话。  
　　“告诉他你很快乐，想要更多如何？”Gilver慵懒地趴在Vergil旁边撩起对方一搓银发，换来对方警告的一瞥。“睡了这么多年我学会了一件事，有些话还是早点说出口为好。”  
　　“没你的事，一个复制品懂我什么。”Vergil哑着嗓子努力压下颤抖的尾音，染上情欲的声线失了几分气势。Dante的抽插因为二人的对话而慢了下来，Vergil不满地皱起眉用脚跟碰了碰弟弟的后背。  
　　“那么，很抱歉打扰你享乐了……”Gilver看向摸不着头脑的Dante对他暧昧地笑着，“也许我可以为你生个孩子。”  
　　靠。Dante忍不住在心里骂出声，他差点儿就从Vergil温暖的生殖腔里退出去了，谁知道Vergil一被刺激就开始较劲，掩住脆弱部位的软肉把Dante还未离去的头部挽留在内，再加上他老哥挂在弟弟身上的双腿向里一推，Dante又完完全全操开了紧致的小房间。Vergil终于压不住声音发出色情的呻吟，害得Dante差点儿缴了械。  
　　“我也开玩笑的。”这时Gilver才慢悠悠地补了一句迎上来自本体的怒视，“Mundus大人没有赐予我分化的机能，不用担心。”  
　　“别在这时候……提那个名字……”Vergil咬牙切齿地喘息着，被快感淹没的身体连动一下都是奢侈，Dante火热的性器几乎插进了他的灵魂搅得他头晕目眩。“Dante……”  
　　Dante适时地用拥抱回应了他的哥哥，Vergil应对吃醋的方式着实令他感到新奇，如此主动吞进肉棒的兄长他还是第一次见。Dante向Gilver投去责怪的目光，后者无辜地笑着回归沉默。  
　　“……Dante。”Vergil又喊了一遍，他突然感到一阵陌生的恐惧，于是他把头埋进弟弟的颈窝全身心感受对方的心跳。“Dante……”  
　　“怎么了突然？我在。”Dante察觉到自己哥哥有些异常，他手足无措抱紧兄长不敢再动。Gilver百无聊赖地望着他，慢慢解释起来：“他爱你。”  
　　“你闭嘴！”Vergil紧紧抓着Dante，指甲甚至戳进了弟弟裸露的皮肤。  
　　“但是他现在很不安。”Gilver在包裹着他的杀气中悠然说道，“因为——我的制造者，还有你会被夺走的恐惧。”他顿了一下，“简单的说就是，Vergil恨那位大人，还吃我的醋。”  
　　沉默。Dante俯视着自己被戳破伪装的哥哥，他收起轻浮的表情注视向傲气凌人的兄长，Vergil一言不发咬着下唇，Dante捧起他的下巴吻上被咬出血的红肿下唇，一字一句在对方耳边倾吐心意：“我可不会放跑你的。”  
　　“哼……”Vergil闭上眼睛没有反抗，Dante压在他身上释放出上位者的威严，本应是兄长的Vergil放下恶魔的斗争本能承受弟弟的抽插。淫靡的交合声伴着粗重的呻吟响彻室内，拥吻的双子即使被注视着也没有丝毫羞耻之心。“嗯、呜……”  
　　“Vergil……”Dante分开交缠的唇舌吻上哥哥的额头，散落而下的银发让他的半身看起来柔和了不少。“我爱你。”  
　　“……”Vergil没有回答，迎来高潮的身体攀着Dante的肩膀因快感而陷入痉挛，作为依靠的弟弟给了他一个温暖的拥抱。Dante犹豫了一下最后还是选择退出生殖腔，可是Vergil迎来绝顶的身体选择把他留在里面，大量浓郁的精液填满了孕育生命的器官，存不下的部分溢入肠道混着爱液流出体内。  
　　“呃……也许，我们真的要有孩子了……”Dante有些尴尬地躺在Vergil身边，他的哥哥里面现在太紧了，他根本不敢往外拔。  
　　“没关系……”Vergil望向他露出一个疲惫的笑容，“我希望是个知书达理的孩子，别像Nero那样叛逆。”  
　　“那真可惜，只要父亲是我就免不了叛逆。”Dante拨弄起哥哥汗湿的银发，“我还以为你会生气呢。”  
　　“你射都射了，我还能切了你泄愤吗？”Vergil冷冷说道，他抚摸着自己的小腹露出无奈的表情。  
　　“所以我就说，有些话还是说出口比较好吧？”Gilver在Dante另一边躺下拥住后背，“比如你是什么时候爱上Dante的。”  
　　“……我果然还是恨Mundus。”Vergil皱紧眉，“也讨厌你。”  
　　“那真巧了，我一直都很讨厌你。”Gilver眯起眼睛，“我也想要Tony的心啊，把那温暖的心脏挖出来然后吞吃下去，这样就永远属于我了……”  
　　Dante，头疼地叹了口气，他坐在中间压制住Vergil和Gilver的两把刀问道：“所以你们到底怎么达成共识一起上床的？”  
　　“还不是因为你！”  
　　“都是因为你！”  
　　两把锋利的刀刃一齐对准了罪魁祸首把他戳了个对穿，Dante吐出一口血完全没有明白。


End file.
